


Child's Play 4: In the Name of Love

by Geminia (Geminia905)



Series: Child's Play [4]
Category: Hercules: The Legendary Journeys
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1998-12-01
Updated: 1998-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-09 11:23:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geminia905/pseuds/Geminia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iolaus is adjusting to his new life. . .with some help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Child's Play 4: In the Name of Love

Rena exited the small room, closing the door behind her and sighing. She placed the tray she carried on a table beside the door and looked over at her husband, concern written on her face.

"He still won't eat. It's been a whole day since Hercules left. Iphicles, what are we going to do?!" Her eyes were bright with tears. Iphicles went up to her, wrapping his arms around her as she began to cry.

"I don't know. We have to just keep trying to reach him."

"Why don't we send for Alcmene? I'm sure she could help." She pulled out of his embrace to look him in the eye.

Sweetheart, you know we agreed to let him get acclimated before she and Jason come to visit. They'll be here in a week--"

"He'll be dead in a week if he doesn't eat!" she shouted, then collapsed against his shoulder sobbing violently.

"It'll be okay," Iphicles soothed. "If he doesn't start eating tonight, I'll send for Mother tomorrow." He planted a gentle kiss on top of her head and led her back to their bedroom so she could lie down for a bit.

They didn't notice that the tray was gone from the table.

* * *

Iolaus was sitting by the window looking out at the road below. Ever since Hercules had left this was the way he was most often found. He would sit for hours watching for 'Daddy' to come get him. He refused to eat and the previous night when he could no longer see outside he had cried himself to sleep.

"What's this I hear about you not eating?"

At the sound of the familiar voice he turned quickly. A smile lit his small face.

"Daddy!" the toddler cried running and flinging himself into the strong arms. He was immediately scooped up and embraced tightly.

"Missed Daddy," he declared as he wrapped his arms around Hercules' neck.

"I missed you too, Iolaus. I'm sorry I had to leave." He hugged the toddler tightly then set him down at a table near the window. The tray Rena had brought earlier now sat there. "Now you be a good boy and eat like you're supposed to." He went and sat on the bed, watching as the boy devoured the meal.

Areios was lying on the bed and watched him curiously. After a few tentative sniffs the kitten finally relaxed and went back to sleep, purring loudly.

Iolaus finished his meal then looked at Hercules expectantly.

"Daddy take Iolaus and Areios home now?"

"No. Iolaus and Areios are home. You live here now. Remember?" He saw that the child was about to become quite upset and motioned for him to approach. He pulled him up onto his knee and explained. "Don't worry. Daddy will be close by. I'll just be. . .hiding. Like a game. O'kay? I'll come and visit you at bedtime when nobody's around."

"Why?"

"Daddy's not supposed to be here. You'll understand when you're older. Now remember this is our little secret okay?"

"Okay. Wuv you, Daddy."

"I love you too. Now be a good boy and do as you're told. Go play and I'll see you later." He gave the boy a hug and sent him out to find his aunt and uncle.

Sure enough when Iolaus and a very surprised Rena returned a few minutes later to get Areios the room was otherwise empty once more.

* * *

Rena and Iphicles were stunned at the abrupt change in the boy's attitude. He was eating again and would play happily with Hyllus for hours on end. He also accepted their cuddles without complaint whereas previously he wouldn't stand for anyone touching him. The turnaround had happened in mere minutes and they could not determine the cause.

Eventually they stopped trying and just enjoyed their new expanded family.

Later that first week they received word that Alcmene and Jason would not be able to come visit as they had planned. Alcmene was sick and, although it was nothing serious, she refused to take the risk of passing it on to the children.

The royal couple was disappointed that they wouldn't get to see them, but couldn't help a feeling of relief. After what had occurred when Hercules left, they had been worried that his 'grandparents' visiting and then leaving would start the cycle all over again.

* * *

King Iphicles was in his throne room listening to the latest petitioners from neighboring kingdoms. They were all royal advisors to one king or another who had been sent as delegates to seek aid from Corinth. Unfortunately in the majority of the cases said aid was neither necessary nor for the benefit of the people of their kingdoms.

Iphicles found the whole situation tedious and unnecessary. Naturally it had become a daily occurrence since Corinth had expanded its boundaries after many successful campaigns making it one of the richest kingdoms in Greece.

He had just finished counting the bricks in the ceiling directly over the latest petitioner's head when a sudden commotion caught his attention. A group of advisors at his right seemed to be having trouble keeping their balance. They were muttering oaths towards the floor behind them. An occasional flash of black followed by gold left no doubt what was happening.

Iphicles fought against the compulsion to laugh out loud as, first Areios and then Iolaus emerged from between one of the delegate's feet. The kitten ran from the room through the exit closest to the throne, amusing the two guards standing there.

Iolaus was starting to get to his feet to follow suit when the indignant man behind him made a move to cuff him. The toddler saw the gesture and immediately cringed from the imminent blow.

"STOP!" The king's voiced echoed loudly through the hall. He stepped down from his dais and walked up to the now apprehensive delegate and pointed a finger in the man's face. "If you want to leave this room with your head still attached you will never raise a hand at my son again." The iciness in his voice left little doubt that he meant what he said.

"I-I-I did-didn't real--" the unnerved man stammered as he reached for a handkerchief to wipe his sweaty brow.

Iphicles said no more as he reached down and picked Iolaus up and carried the boy to his throne. He spent the rest of the session with the toddler sitting happily on his lap.

If any of the delegates had believed he was really interested in their masters' selfish pleas their hopes where soon dashed as, during several petitions, the king was spending his time tickling the laughing boy on his lap.

The final petitioner was the hapless man who had attempted to hit Iolaus. The man was so flustered at the two pairs of eyes glaring at him that he was unable to get a complete sentence out. He finally decided to give up after several attempts. He didn't miss Iolaus sticking his tongue out at him as he turned to leave.

Iphicles gave the order for dismissal and waited for the crowd to leave so that he and Iolaus could return to the private chambers where Rena and Hyllus were. As they sat there he remembered his statement to that delegate. 'My son,' it had sounded so right. Then having the toddler on his knee had been such a wonderful experience. He loved Hyllus, but because of the campaigns he'd been on he'd missed out on a lot. As a result the boy was naturally closer to his mother. Now he had a chance to do things right.

"Uncle If-lees? We go play now?"

Iphicles' heart contracted as he remembered that the boy didn't think of him as his daddy. That was a privilege that belonged to Hercules. A trace of his old jealousies sparked to life at the thought. He would give anything for the boy to call him 'Daddy' and the thought that his brother had walked away from that wonderful gift ignited an anger inside him. It quickly died as he looked down into the blue eyes shining up at him.

"Yes, Iolaus. We'll go play now."

* * *

"Your mother wants to see you. Immediately. . .if not sooner."

Ares looked up from his throne and glared at the intruder.

"Hermes, I told you never to. . .Mother's back?"

"Yeah. Apparently Pop finally gave her the slip. Now she's in one of her 'moods'." The younger god rolled his eyes. "She's wanting to torment Herc, but is apparently having trouble finding his little blond friend. . ."

"Iolaus?" The dark god tried to keep the panic out of his voice. "Tell her I'll be right there."

Hermes flew off, not seeing the God of War start to pace like a nervous parent.

What was he going to do? If Hera went snooping and found out about the boy she would not hesitate to use him against Hercules. His mother was ruthless when it came to hurting his mongrel half-brother through those he cared most about.

Of course, so was he. So why should he bother?

'Because,' he reminded himself. 'It would hurt you too.'

He wanted to scream in frustration. The child had woven his spell and the god was firmly trapped. He'd do anything to protect him. A fact he'd proven many times over the last few weeks.

Assuming the guise of his loathed half-brother had really put him out of sorts and he'd started more wars than usual over the last month.

Now he would have to contend with his mother and the Queen of the Gods was a formidable opponent. He was not looking forward to it.

He was just about to go to Olympus when Hermes suddenly appeared once more.

"Y' know I'm gonna need new sandals if this keeps up!"

"What do you want now?!" Ares snapped.

"Hey, don't kill the messenger! I just came to tell you that your mother got a lead on dear ol' Dad and took off again."

A wave of relief flooded over the God of War, but quickly evaporated as the Messenger of the Gods continued. . .

"She wants you to go have a look in on Herc's mortal brother. Apparently there's a child there that she is very curious about."

* * *

The God of War stood unseen in the shadows of the castle's courtyard. He was watching Iolaus playing with his kitten. He caught himself laughing a couple times when the toddler would be chasing the animal one way and it would abruptly switch directions causing the boy to stop so suddenly he ended up on the ground giggling happily as the kitten licked his face. The boy's laughter was contagious.

Suddenly laughter erupted from a different source and he turned to see Iphicles walking out toward the laughing boy. He watched as the other man sat down on the ground beside the boy and presented him with what appeared to be a piece of twine with a feather attached. Iphicles showed Iolaus how to wriggle the string so that the kitten would pounce on it.

Ares watched them while he tried to work out what to do about Hera. She would soon be back and since she'd already asked about the boy he'd have to come up with something to keep him safe. The moment she heard his name and realized he had no parents it wouldn't take much for her to put two and two together.

"Okay Iolaus, you get Areios and we'll go back inside now." Iphicles got up and took a few steps toward the door to their chambers. He turned, saw Iolaus picking the kitten up and held a hand out to him. "C'mon, Son. It's almost dinnertime."

'Son' it was a casual slip-of-the-tongue, but it brought a smile to Ares' lips. All he'd have to tell his mother was that Iphicles and his wife had had a second child and named him after their friend, Iolaus.

"Uncle If-lees, Iolaus hungry!" the blonde informed his guardian as he caught up to him. "So am I, Iolaus." Iphicles laughed as they entered the building.

Ares cringed. If Hera heard the child call Iphicles uncle, that would be the end of it. Even if she didn't realize it was really the blond warrior, she'd suspect him as being Hercules' son. And the boy loved the demigod so much there was no way he'd ever call Iphicles 'Daddy'. Unless. . .

The dark god smiled and vanished.

* * *

That night, Iphicles put Iolaus to bed. The boy always seemed so happy at bedtime; no fussing like most children his age.

"G'night, Uncle If-lees." The toddler gave him a heart-melting grin.

"Good night, Iolaus." Iphicles smiled back, reaching down to ruffle the golden curls. He planted a light kiss on the boy's forehead then left the room.

Iolaus lay awake for about half-an-hour and then he heard the familiar voice from the shadows near the door.

"What're those eyes still doing open, huh?"

"Daddy!" he exclaimed, sitting up and looking for the source of the voice.

"Yes, Baby. Sorry I'm late." Ares moved to the bedside and sat down. He loathed being in the form of his half-brother, but with any luck this would be the last night. "You're getting to be such a big boy, I thought I should let you know where I've been hiding."

The toddler looked at him with guileless blue eyes. He didn't really understand, but his daddy had called him a big boy and he liked that.

"You watch Daddy, now. Okay?"

The boy nodded and kept his eyes glued to him. Suddenly, before the boy's eyes, Hercules turned into Iphicles and then back again.

"See? Daddy's been with you all along." He changed once more, but kept his voice sounding like that of the demigod. "I'll be with you all through the day. Okay?"

Iolaus was confused. Uncle If-lees was Daddy? He didn't look or sound like Daddy. But Daddy said he was hiding. Earlier Uncle If-lees had messed his hair and kissed him good night like Daddy always did.

Ares could see the boy was trying to process this information. Finally he added, in Iphicles' voice this time, "Remember, Daddy said it was like a game? This is part of the game. You have to keep it a secret, ok?"

The game. Daddy was playing the game.

"Okay, Daddy." he smiled brightly although his eyes still reflected his confusion.

"That's my good boy. You go to sleep now, okay? I'll see you in the morning."

Ares sprinkled some of Morpheus' dust over the boy. He sat and watched as the boy's eyes moved beneath his closed lids and a smile crept over his placid face. The dreams would help to convince the child that Iphicles and Hercules were actually one and the same.

As the God of War got ready to leave he cast this new form one last admiring look.

"Now, this I can handle!"

In a flash he was gone.

* * *

Iolaus woke the next morning as the nurse came in the room. He was so excited. Uncle If-lees was really Daddy. He couldn't wait to have his daddy hold him again.

The nurse, Levana, was a kindly old woman. She had cared for Hyllus since his birth nearly five years before. This child was so different from her royal charge. Where Hyllus was big for his age, this boy was small even for a child who had not yet seen the pass of three summers. The royal heir, like his father, was dark both in body and mood at times, but Iolaus seemed to be made of a bright golden energy that permeated his entire being.

That energy seemed to be magnified this morning. He would hardly keep still as she helped him dress. She was fighting laughter the whole time as he was practically bouncing in place. She finally got him clothed and turned to make up the bed.

Iolaus, meanwhile, had heard a small commotion outside and went to the window to investigate.

* * *

Iphicles was preparing for one of his more enjoyable kingly duties. Twice a year, unless campaigns were to interfere, he would ride throughout Corinth inspecting his subjects' living conditions and welfare. It was a duty most of his contemporaries disregarded, feeling it 'unnecessary', but he took great delight in.

His horse had been brought around for him and a regiment of guards were assembled and waiting. He kissed Rena and mounted his steed. However, just as he was about to embark on his journey a horrified wail caused him to pull up short. Turning in his saddle, he saw Iolaus trying desperately to break free of both Rena and Levana.

"Daddy! No leave Iolaus!"

Iphicles sat in shock for a moment. The boy had called him 'Daddy'. His heart soared at the realization. . .then constricted when he heard the toddler's anguished sobs. He dismounted and started back toward them.

Rena and Levana let go of the struggling child and he immediately flew into the king's waiting arms. He wrapped his arms around Iphicles' neck and cried against his shoulder.

"I be good, Daddy! No leave!" he sobbed.

Iphicles and Rena exchanged bemused glances. Neither had realized how attached the boy had become and were surprised at his reaction. It was also heartbreaking to hear him crying as he had when Hercules had left him.

"Shh. It's alright. I was just going for a ride, I wasn't leaving you," he soothed. He reached up and lifted the little chin so that the glistening blue eyes met his. He smiled and gently brushed the tears from the flushed cheeks. "In fact. . ."

He carried Iolaus over near his horse and set him down. He then mounted and gave orders for one of the servants to hand the boy up to him. He quickly settled the toddler in front of him and gave orders for the group to move out.

It was a simple inspection with no foreseeable danger and with the contingent of guards they would be adequately protected.

So the King of Corinth and his new 'son' spent the day greeting the people of the kingdom and enjoying their time together.

Iolaus loved being on the horse and spent most of the time giggling merrily. His enthusiasm was contagious and Iphicles noticed several of the guards, all seasoned soldiers, smiling and holding back laughter of their own.

The people of Corinth were equally charmed. They had always loved the fact that Iphicles made it a point to look in on their well being and the child "with the sunlight in his hair and sky in his eyes", as one of the villagers had commented, was a welcome surprise. Several of the women, upon receiving permission, had given the boy some fresh baked sweets. They had later told their friends that the young prince would be a real ladies' man when he grew up. The blazing smile he had given them had reminded several of them of someone else, but they weren't sure who.

Iphicles was reveling in the love the boy was showering him with. On the way back, he allowed Iolaus to hold the reins for a bit. The horse was well trained and needed very little guidance. The toddler finally allowed him to take back the reins and leaned back against his chest, pulling the king's strong arms in tight around himself. They traveled another mile before Iphicles realized that the child had fallen asleep in his arms.

Meanwhile, unseen, the God of War followed and watched as his plan unfolded. He had informed his mother that the child was indeed the son of Hercules' mortal brother and had been named after the blond warrior. As he'd hoped her attention immediately left the toddler and went back to looking for the adult Iolaus.

Ares allowed himself a satisfied smile and returned to Olympus as the royal party headed toward the castle's gate.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Levana was a Roman goddess who protected newborn children and promoted acknowledgment of such children by their fathers. I couldn't resist adding the name to this part of the story since it was my way to reconcile H:tLJ with the actual Greek myth where Iphicles was Iolaus' father.


End file.
